The presently claimed invention relates generally to thermo-optically functional materials and related methods and systems.
Materials with suitable emission or reflection spectra find use in varied applications. For example, emissive materials can be used in light sources such as incandescent lamps and reflective materials can be used in thermal management systems.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop materials with tailored thermo-optical properties.